The Jealousy of the Wolf
by n'IthoughtIwascrazy
Summary: One-shot. Jakeward. Jacob is tired of hearing about this Bella girl. Edward's tired of the fights. Bella just wants help. Bad Summary...sorry.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, just my love and respect for the Saga.

Edward watched his lover walk away. Like always. He didn't stop him, didn't break down in agony and tearlessly sob. Edward watched _him_walk away. Stared as _Jacob_stormed off, to be more exact. He could hear the anger laced in Jacob's thoughts.

_I can't believe the leech…how could he…fucking asshole…never coming back…_

The vampire sighed in resignation and climbed into his car, driving to the girl's house. _Bella's._She seemed to become the reason for his and Jake's fights lately; Edward would mention her, Jacob would get jealous, Edward would comment, and Jacob would explode. An endless cycle that has put a strain on their already hard relationship.

With the Pack and Edward's family disapproval, Edward didn't think anything else could happen to tear away at his happiness… he was wrong.

_[($)]_

"Oh, Edward, I'm so glad you came," Said the clumsy human with a shy smile.

Edward gave her his dazzling smile, almost chuckling at the rosy red that painted her cheeks. Edward won't lie to himself or anyone else, he liked the human. Liked to be around her, at least. He enjoyed the silence her mind produced. Of course, that didn't sit well with the hot-head Jacob Black. In fact, the young teenager blew his top when Edward confessed that he liked to spend time with the brown-haired girl.

"Yes, I am. You told me that you needed help with your English paper, so I thought that it would be a show of good friendship if I came to help you," Edward lied.

Well, it wasn't a complete lie; Edward thought he could go while Jacob went on patrols. Of course, being the faithful boyfriend he was, Edward told Jacob this plan. Saying Jacob was unhappy would be an understatement. He accused Edward of being bored with him, cheating on him, lying to him, and being an 'undead two-timing bastard'.

"Well, come inside. Please. My dad is home, though, so we'll have to work at the dinner table." Bella sounded almost sad…regrettable.

Edward felt relieved that he couldn't know what she was thinking. He just nodded and followed into the house, closing the door behind him. He saw Charlie Swan watching the Sports Channel, "Hello, Chief Swan."

The gruff man grunted in response, "Edwin."

"Dad," Bella hissed before looking at Edward with apologetic eyes. Edward smiles reassuringly.

_This damn boy is here again? I don't know what Bella sees in this rich prick. He'll probably dump her and break her heart._

Edward frowned at the man's thoughts but he doesn't dwell on it. Bella led Edward to the table, where there are an assortment of papers, books, pencils, and Bella's laptop. Edward and Bella sit side-by-side, both staring down at the paper of guidelines Bella's teacher gave her.

"The paper is supposed to be 'written from the heart'; also, it's supposed to portray a moment in my life where I've felt an onslaught of emotions and how I dealt with it and how that situation is supposed to help me in the future," Bella said wit he eyebrows furrowed and a pencil in her mouth, looking very cute. Edward decided right then that He'll never tell Jacob that he thought that.

Edward nodded, "So what's the problem?" The assignment seemed pretty straight forward, but maybe it seemed easy to him because he's been writing papers for quite some time.

Bella became flushed and she averted her gaze, "I—I never had a moment in my life where I've felt great emotion."

Edward cocked his head to the side in consideration, "Really? Never?"

Bella shook her head hesitantly, seemingly embarrassed by the fact that she's never had a time in her life where she felt extremely angry or sad or happy or excited.

"What about when you moved? Didn't you feel sad about leaving your mom?"

"Truthfully? No. It wasn't like I'd never see her again, and it was my choice to move instead of going with my mom."

Edward thought about it, "Have you ever had a crush on anyone?"

Bella blushed, "Y-yeah, I g-guess."

Edward smiled warmly, "There you go. You must've felt absolute adoration, love, lust, and such for that person. That can be the moment you write about. Now, what did you do to solve that? Ask that person out? Got over them?"

Bella frowned, "Nothing yet. I just don't know how to tell them."

"Tell them, watch their reaction, and write about it for your paper. That is a fairly simple game plan," Edward suggested.

Bella wringed her fingers, "But w-whenever I'm around _that _person, I become so tongue-tied and I blush and stammer too much. And what if _that _person doesn't like me back? I've tried to tell them, really, I have, but it always get caught in my throat."

"Then show them," Edward advised. "Write a letter, have someone else tell them, kiss them, and then walk away. Wait for that person to come to you. It'll be alright, Bella. It's not rocket science."

Bella grinned, "You're right. It's not."

Edward chuckled lightly, "Of course I'm righ—"

Edward doesn't get the chance to finish his boastful sentence, because Bella suddenly grabbed his head and smashed their lips together in an awkward lip-lock. Edward froze, stuck between throwing her across the room and letting her have her way. He felt her tongue shyly touch his lips and he decided to end the kiss. Edward grabbed Bella's cheeks and gently pulled away from her, noticing how out of breath she was.

"I-I like you, E-Edward," Bella whispers to him, the words taking up the few centimeters in between their faces.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Edward murmured. "I have a boyfriend."

Bella stiffened and pulled away from him, "A boyfriend?"

Edward nodded, "Yes, I'm gay."

He watched as the girl's face dropped in defeat, frowning at the despondent 'oh' that left her bee-stung lips. At this moment, Edward was both grateful and upset that he couldn't read her thoughts to find out what the expression on her face meant.

Bella suddenly glared at him, "And why haven't I met this young man? Is he young? Please, tell me you're not dating some old guy."

Edward frowned in confusion, "Wait, what?"

"You say I'm your best friend, and yet, I haven't met or heard of the guy you're in a relationship with. I'm telling you, Edward Cullen, you have so much to learn on the definition of 'best friends,'" Bella said, crossing her arms.

"So, you're not upset or disgusted?" Edward asked.

Bella scoffed, "It's the twenty-first century, Edward. It's a more open-minded time nowadays, is it not? So, who is it?"

"Jacob Black," Edward told her.

Bella paused, "…Jacob Black? From the reservation in La Push?"

Edward smiled fondly, "Yes."

"I thought your family and the people from the reservation didn't get along," Bella stated.

Edward shrugged, "We don't. Jacob was in Port Angeles to get a part for his truck and I was there to get some car part for my sister, Rosalie. We met while he was walking out and I walking in, and I thought it would be a good time to extend a type of olive branch. We talked and laughed and we ended up going on a date. It was…nice. We've been dating for almost two years now."

"Does his family give you grief?" Bella asked.

"At first, _both _of our families 'gave us grief', but I wanted to stay with him and Jacob is naturally stubborn, so…" Edward trailed off with a shrug.

"So…?" Bella prodded.

"So, now our families allows it but when given the opportunity loves to remind us of their disapproval," Edward finished.

"Does that ever result in problems for you guys?" Bella asked with a frown on her face, which was adorable.

Edward chuckled, "Oh, no. Believe it or not, it's been you recently."

Bella's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What? Me? What the hell did I do?"

"Nothing," Edward reassured her. "See, Jacob doesn't go to school with us so he worries that someone there will finally capture my attention and I'll break us off. So when he found out about this new girl named Isabella Swan who I've gone out of my way to be friends with—well, he's less than happy. We're actually in the midst of an argument right now; he's upset because I came over here to help you."

This is why Edward liked Bella so much. Seeing as she had a crush on him, if Edward would've told a different girl about the strain in his relationship, they would've tried to take advantage. Instead, Bella said,

"You should fix it. I mean, you love him, right? Don't let some clumsy girl from Arizona get in between you guys. Besides, I heard that chick doesn't even like you."

Edward laughed, "That's good. I heard she's a good friend, too."

"Damn straight," Bella affirmed with a smile and a giggle.

Charlie walked in and glared at the scene before him—the two of them inches apart and laughing—and took a sip from his beer, "What's so funny in here?" He doesn't miss a beat and glowered at Edward.

Bella rolled her eyes, "Dad, he's gay, so cut him a break. He's not here to steal my virtue."

Edward almost laughed at the red that blossomed all over the Chief's face as he chokes on some beer and starts coughing erratically. Edward turned to Bella, "I should go."

Bella smiled, "You should. Go get right with your guy, and you should bring him over so we all can hang out some time."

"Definitely," Edward promised.

Edward stood and smiled nicely at Charlie, "Chief."

"Edward," Charlie nodded.

So, being gay has its perks when it comes to the Chief of police. Good to know. Edward left and headed to La Push, being able to go to Jacob's since Jacob imprinted on him. Edward doesn't even get past the border when he saw his Wolf waiting for him with only cut-offs on. Edward pulled over and turned off the engine, opening the door and getting out. He walked up to Jacob with gracious steps, fluid as water.

"Jake, what're you doing here? I was just coming to see you," Edward said once he was close enough to Jacob.

"Pixie called me and said you were headed her so I thought I should meet you," Jacob told him.

Edward cocked his head to the side, "Why?"

Jacob mumbled something so low that even Jacob couldn't catch it.

"What?"

Jacob huffed in annoyance, "I said I came so I could fucking apologize to you, okay? So…I'm sorry."

"For?" Edward joked with a sly grin.

"Ed," Jacob warned.

Edward chuckled, "Okay, okay. God, you're so aggressive. But, really, what are you apologizing for? For being extremely jealous? Possessive, maybe?"

Jacob scowled, "I was not being jealous _or _possessive, you ass. I was just being…"

"Stupid?" Edward supplied.

"Sure, sure." Jacob frowned, "This is a really crappy apology."

Edward sighed, "Then start over, pup."

Jacob bit his lip and Edward eyes fell to his mouth. Edward could feel himself grow hard as he watched those white teeth graze against that luscious bottom lip.

"Ed!"

Edward came out of his daze and looked at his mate, "What?"

Jacob huffed, "I said can we take a walk in the woods."

Edward searched through his mate's thoughts and saw a beautiful meadow where Jacob wanted to apologize there for privacy. Edward smiled, "Okay."

Jacob smiled and grabbed his Imprint's cool hand and led him through the thick trees. Edward stared at their intertwined and smiled, loving the contrast in their temperature. They walk in silence and Edward could feel the anticipation within himself increase as he thought about what Jacob might say. Usually, Jacob would give a half-assed apology, Edward would accept, and then they'd cuddle until Jacob fell asleep. Edward wondered why this time was so different.

They made it to the meadow and Jacob led Edward to a fallen tree stump and forced him to sit on it. Jacob bent down in front of Edward and took the Vampire's hands in his. They stared at each other in silence, until Edward grew too curious.

"Jake, what is this? I mean, you've never done this before. It was just a stupid fight and it's no big deal," Edward said.

Jake sighed, "No, you're wrong. You were right."

Edward frowned, "What? Was I right or wrong, Jacob?"

"You're both," Jacob said.

Edward glared at him, wanting some type of explanation. Jacob just wasn't making sense, more so than usual. When Jacob doesn't elaborate, Edward rolled his eyes. "How am I both?"

"You're wrong for thinking it was just a stupid fight because it was more than that. I shouldn't have said the things I did and I shouldn't have pushed you into a tree the way I did."

Edward shrugged, "It's no big deal, Jake."

"It is a big deal!" Jacob growled. "Dammit Ed, I know it didn't hurt you but that doesn't matter to me. What matters to me was that I was trying to hurt you in the first place. And you were right about me being jealous and possessive. I was even being childish. It's just that I get so mad when people flirt and stare at you and when I started hearing about you hanging out with Bella, I got scared that you wouldn't want to be with me. Then I got scared that you'd reject me. I was just being a huge fucking idiot and I'm sorry. I am so, so, _so _sorry. I know Bella don't like you like you said and I should've let it go."

Edward averted his gaze, "Maybe you were right, too."

Jacob frowned, "About what?"

"Bella kissed me today," Edward confessed. He watched Jacob's face darken and his eyes swirl with anger.

"She did what?" Jacob growled and Edward knew exactly what was happening. Jacob's Wolf was trying to take control at the threat of competition.

Edward took action, freeing his hands from Jacob's now tight grip and grabbing his face. "Relax, pup. I told her about you and she was fine with it. She said she wanted to meet you and that we should hang out. Everything's fine now."

Jacob seemed to calm down, a little tension leaving his body. Edward almost sighed in relief but then he heard Jacob's unsaid question. _Did you enjoy it? The kiss?_

Edward frowned, "Why would you think that? Of course not, Jake. I pulled away and I told her that I was in love with you, which is true. I couldn't possibly love someone as much as I love you."

Jacob groaned, "Shit, Ed. You just made me hard."

Edward chuckled mischievously, "I'm already there. I mean, look how you're dressed. You're a walking wet dream."

Jacob growled and attacked Edward's lip, pulling him in for a searing kiss. Edward moaned at the sheer dominance of it, wrapping his arms around Jacob's neck and gripping Jacob's dark locks. Jacob quickly swiped his tongue along Edward's bottom lip, letting his Imprint know exactly what he was looking for. Edward obediently opened his mouth, giving Jacob access to the beautiful cavern. Jacob made sure to trace every crevice before pulling back and leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses along Edward's jaw.

"J-Jacob…ngh," Edward moaned loudly when Jacob nibbled on the sensitive skin under his ear.

"You're mine, Edward Cullen," Jacob growled against Edward's pale skin, palming Edward's erection.

"Oh god, oh _yes! _I'm yours, Jacob Black," Edward whimpered.

Satisfied, Jacob pulled away and moaned softly at the dazed look in _his _Edward's eyes and the red, shimmering lips made him want to dive back in.

"Wanna finish this at home?" Jacob asked with a smirk.

"I'd be happy to," Edward told him with a hoarse voice.

Jacob didn't need to be told twice. He shifted into is Wolf form and Edward climbed on top of him, gripping his russet fur in his pale fists.

_Love you, leech, _Jacob thought to Edward.

Edward chuckled and kissed Jacob's ear softly, "Love you too, pup."

**THE END.**


End file.
